Catch You When You Fall
by Katraa
Summary: [oneSHOT] He's jealous. Jealous of everything he doesn't have that she does. But that doesn't mean it has to stay that wasy [RxS]


**I'm on a one-shot rampage before school starts. This one-shot was inspired by the sexy jason Aldean's song "The Love I Wanna Be In". It's a beautiful song, with a beautiful voice singing it. And it inspired this one-shot. Yes, another one-shot. I will not continue, sadly. Any way, here we go!**

**_Catch You When You Fall_**

Think of life as a simple fire. You begin when a single match is light, causing a connection with the wood, thus resulting in the small ember and soon to be flame. The flame grows overtime, growing weaknesses, and strengths. Some parts of the flame are incredibly hot while other's lack the heat. And sometimes when that fire has burned long enough, so hot, so intense, it has to spread. Spread out to it's one true desire. Your House. But in this case, that desire was a certain brunette...

He had always been there, whenever Sora needed a friend. He always was there to give him advice about Kairi. He was always there to catch him when he fell, to protect him when he was weak. He was the best friend he could have ever wanted. Someone that cared about you more than their own life. That's what Riku was like.

And it hurt him like hell to know that Kairi had broken his heart once more. She was a great girl, really she was, but she never really understood Sora. He needed someone to hold him, needed someone to be there when he was weak, needed someone to run their thumb across his face, causing him to ripple from embarrassment, and then lock those embarrassed lips into a sweet kiss. That's the person Sora needed.

When Riku had heard the news that Kairi had broken it off with Sora, the silver-haired male was the first to arrive on the scene to catch the already shattered Sora. He was at the Paopu tree, sitting against it's trunk with his arms coiled tightly to his chest, blue eyes threatening to pour out tears any moment. But Riku was always there, just in time.

The teenager passed in back of Sora, gently sliding over the trunk so he was now standing beside the boy. Ever so carefully, he sat down, slightly leaning his head so he could look at Sora. He was about to cry, Riku was sure of it. Extending a hand, he gently pushed away the single tear that had leaked from the boy's eye. He always caught his tears before they hit the ground.

"W-why does love have to hurt so badly?" Sora asked the other, giving a look of strong hurt towards the other. Riku's hurt cringed at the thought of the boy hurt. Giving a confused look at him, he parted his lips to answer.

"Love doesn't hurt Sora. When you're in true love it doesn't hurt." Riku corrected him. That was another thing Riku always did. Correct him, beat him in races, be the idol Sora always looked up to. Sora had made his move asking Kairi out so many months ago, and now Riku was finally making his.

"...What's true love then?" Sora questioned, not even knowing how strongly it was hurting the other to see him like this.

It was like a puzzle that needed to be placed together after years of being apart. It took several months, years to find all the pieces, and then took several more to align them. His pieces and Sora's. But once they were aligned, the puzzle made sense. The puzzle showed what should have been, and what would be. He wanted to be more than a friend, he wanted to catch Sora's tears, yes, but he wanted to catch them before they even formed. He wanted to hold him and never let him cry again.

"You really don't know, huh?" Riku questioned, a gentle smirk rolling on his lips. He had kept his feelings under lock and key so long that he was a master of disguising them. After all, he hadn't wanted to infringe on Kairi and Sora when they were together.

"And you do?" Sora questioned, gaining his composure back once more. And still Riku couldn't let Sora see his feelings, even though it was killing him. He was afraid of causing more tears, afraid of more hurt to form. There wasn't a logical amount of time that Riku spent wishing that Sora was his. Not Kairi's.

But he just knew, somehow, that if they ever kissed, they'd go crazy, for the rest of their lives.

"Well... you know," Riku began and then smiled lightly. "If there was such a thing as love, you're the love I'd want to be in."

"Eh!" Sora answered, blinking in surprise as his cheeks flustered a dark red. He gave a small smile, looking down at the sand, obviously embarrassed. Riku chuckled softly and then extended a hand and placed it on Sora's shoulder, addressing the boy's attention back to him.

Riku smiled once more as the pieces slowly began to align.

"Riku?" Sora finally asked after a long before turning his brunette head to glance at the other. Riku titled in confusion, hearing his name being spoken on the other. It took the other a long moment as his cheeks turned dark once more before he dared to respond. "Would... it be all right... if I kissed you?"

Still falling into place.

"Kiss me?" He asked, his lips twisting up into a grin once more.

"I-i'm sorry! I mean-" Sora began, embarrassed but was silenced when two elegant, so strongly formed, and full lips meant his. Fingers instantly clenched onto whatever was in front of him, which happened to be Riku's jacket. The silver-haired teen's hand slipped down to the other's waist as he held the other there for a long moment, gently taking the other's lips in his, before winning dominance over the other. A loud sound emerged from Sora's throat as he leaned further into the kiss.

The pieces had finally aligned.

As the kiss broke, Sora gazed at his friend's eyes, realizing everything. Everything he had wanted was right in front of him the whole time. Everything he ever wanted was Riku. "...And you're the love I want to be in."

**AN:**

**Oooh snap. That was another one-shot by me. Yes, as you can obviously see, the lyrics were incoroparted into the fanfiction. I dare you to find them. Any ways, please leave me a review and check out my other stuff. I'd love you forever, that I would! Any way, until next time!**


End file.
